The One Before Alby
by Mid9ight0Wolf
Summary: They never told Thomas the truth, only so many knew the truth. The one that had been their leader for over 2 years. She was the one that held them together, made them feel safe, made them feel like a family...until her death. She was the first, the one to start it all off. Chapter 1 Intro. Minho/OC More Creatures.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! i watched the Maze Runner and i bloody love it But i admit i wanted more creatures so i decided to create my own. This is about the very first Person that had been sent to the Glade. The first chapter is short because it's just the Intro, i will have the next one updated during the week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maze Runner or any of it's characters, Only the one's you don't recognize including any creatures [a hint]**

**Warning: There will be lots of Violence, Character Death, Language.**

* * *

><p>Everything was blurry and my body felt like it was shutting down, I had no control.<p>

"Strength, excellent and such angry" A voice rang out, all I saw was white, the person face was to blurry for me to make out. "Response is perfect, determination is high. Yes, she will be the first and he….will be the second" The white figure turned away from me. Across from me was a slumbered figure, the person felt familiar but the darkness was closing on me.

I knew him! But from where?

"I'm expecting high expectations from her. You know where to place her. Put him with her." The white figure started walking away, slowly starting to fade before they paused. "allow her to keep her….equipment, she will need it." That was all I heard before my eyes finally shut, my mind to become blank.

I would of tried harder if I knew I would awake with no memories, no life….No name.

All I would have was my equipment, my necklace and a brother I don't remember. I had become their leader, the one they looked to. I…was the first.

* * *

><p>You all read the book, watch the movie but this, this is before Thomas. They lied, there was someone before Alby. The very first person to enter the maze, the first that had managed to survive night after night in the maze.<p>

This is my story, the three years you never heard about, my two and a half years of welcoming new people before my so called death. Three years before Thomas, before they found my body. I had found family and unexpectedly…love.

This is my story. The one who started it all and the one...who was going to finish it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Have i captured your interests? Any thoughts? Don't forget to review please.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I've got so many idea's in my head so i decided to upload chapter 1 now. Thank you Zoeylaw95  for being the first to review. As it is just the start Minho will not be in for a couple of chapter's but i promise he will be here soon. I love his character.**

**I know it's a month between before the next person is sent up so i won't be showing everything that happened in a month, it would become boring with the same people. Next chapter will feature the creatures and the maze. As in the first chapter, my character will not know her name and she will not have a name until Alby appear's so if you have any suggestion's, i be happy to hear just Pm or put in a review.**

* * *

><p>A large metal elevator moved up towards ground and inside laid knocked out where two people, a little boy, looked around 12 years old laid on his side with short brown hair. Next to him laid a women on her stomach, looked about 18 years old.<p>

The large elevator came to a stop before the doors above opened. The sound of the metal door opening awoke the women who was quick to push herself to her knees gasping for air while looking around the small cage but the sunlight that shined through the open doors blinded her.

Reaching out before her hands grabbed the edge of the cage roof before pulling herself up. Her eyes cleared only to be welcomed with an empty field with trees and surrounding that was a huge wall. Scrambling to her feet, she moved forward, eyes flickering side to side hoping this was a dream.

No memories came forth to explain who she was and how she got her. There was nothing, there was no one around. Her chest tighten, finding it hard to breath. Her head turning in every direction, listening, hoping there would be someone around but there was nothing.

"HELLO!" She screamed, panic starting to set in, "ANYBODY THERE? I NEED HELP! PLEASE!" Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as her chest tightened. She just wanted to know what was going on, where was she and why she couldn't remember anything or where the hell she had just came from. Running a rough hand over her face only to hiss in pain.

She pulled her hand back to reveal blood on her fingers and under that, strapped to her wrist was a black leather strip that had a blade attached to it and it currently had blood sliding down the blade, turning her head to her other wrist only to have the same thing. Checking her body showed her she had two larger blades attached to her thighs, over her black pants.

Who was she?

Dropping to her knees as she began slamming her fist into the ground as angry tears poured out. "WHERE THE FUCK AM I!" She screamed, hoping, praying that someone could hear her. "HELLO! SOMEBODY FUCKING ANSWER ME!"

"Hello?" A quiet voice broke through her panic attack, turning round to see a boys head sticking out from where she had crawled out only moments ago. "Do you know where I am?" He looked so young. Taking control of her emotions was hard but this kid could possible have some answer.

"N-no" Clearing her throat as she got to her feet, ignoring the shakiness in them as she stumbled towards the cage. "I was hoping you would know where we are or who you are?" She silently watched as his face scrunched up in thought but the hope she had was quickly ripped away when he started shaking his head.

"No….I-I don't know who I am. Why can't I remember?" She watched as his eyes watered but his tears never fell even as his chin started to quiver, she was impressed. Moving forward as she gentle laid a hand on his cheek.

"Hey, your not alone. You just seen my panic attack only seconds ago. I don't remember who I am or what this place is." It felt familiar, calming this boy down but she didn't know why. "What's that in your hand?" There was something white in the boys hand as he pulled it up so she could see.

It was a scrunched up paper and by the looks of it, the boy had no idea about it either. He watched as she pulled it from his hand before slowly opening it. There was black writing covering the paper.

Moving closer as her eyes ran over the words. "You are the first and second. With you is all you will need. Each month another person will be added as well as more items to help you survive." She spoke before turning it over only to see that was all that was written. They both shared a single look, their confusion clear as day.

Turning to look into the cage they had both awoken in, only to see few items stacked in the corner before she faced the sky, it was already becoming dark. "We can camp here tonight and then tomorrow I'll search around near the wall to see if there is an entrance. There is got to be more then this." The boy simply nodded, his eyes trailing over the high wall that covered them after he pulled himself out from the cage. He turned to watch the lady jump into the cage before opening and closing a few of the items that were stuffed into the corners. There in a crate where two jackets, one was a large light blue and another a small dark green.

"Hey, Kid" He lifted his eyes to her only to see something green coming rushing towards him, he managed to catch it before it slammed into his face. Once he realized what it was he was quick to pull it on, the night was beginning to get chilly.

"Thanks Miss" The kid mumbled as he buried his head in his jacket while sweeping his eyes towards the lady only to see her tense back. She had been about to pull the jacket on when something in the pocket kept banging into the leg.

She had hoped that it would be another piece of paper explaining why they where here or who they were but she was disappointed to see it was a necklace. It looked ancient, pieces missing. It was a large oval shape with vines wrapping around the base. She would admit it was beautiful but it couldn't help them get out.

Her finger slightly ran over the edge only to hear a small click before the front of the oval necklace became lose, gently pulling it back not wanting to damage it, her eyes landed on a small photo. It was no surprise it was what normal people would put in a necklace but what shocked her were the two people in the photo. It was her and the kid, hugging and smiling.

Turning it quickly over so the photo was covered only to see some engraving on the back.

**You always been there for me big sis, happy birthday**

**Kevin**

"Miss? Are you alright?" The quiet voice that belong to the bo….no to Kevin spoke up. Her body still tense as she turned to face what she guess was her brother who sat there huddle in his jacket with a look of worry.

"Your name is Kevin." She spoke her grip on the necklace tightening slightly.

"How do you know that?" The bo..Kevin spoke, leaning forward trying to see what was in her hand.

"Because…you're my brother" That was when she turned the necklace to face him, showing him the photo she had been staring at. It had felt like something heavy had planted itself on her chest, it was alright before not knowing who he was but now finding out he was her brother only made her want to get out even more.

There was a possibilities that if they could get out then she could hopefully remember. He was her brother, shouldn't she have a sibling bond with him, at least have an idea on who he was? It was confusing for her but until they did get out she would have to protect the boy, brother or no brother.

They were in this together. He was all she had.

* * *

><p><strong>I know them meeting and her finding out he's her brother was rushed but i needed them to find out this quick because i have plans for them. Most familys are willing to do anything to safe the other's, it why i had made them siblings but also the fact that in the movie, not of the kids were ever related.<strong>


End file.
